


Bunker Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [30]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A story of sexual tension, forbidden love, and a lot of cheesy dialogue.





	Bunker Buddies: A Film by Guy Marvel

“Oh, my.”  
  
Rook’s eyes raked up and over Joseph’s naked body with interest. He was a finely-muscled man, and his lack of clothing highlighted that nicely. Her eyes landed on his cock, and she spread her legs slightly in anticipation.  
  
“Do you like what you see, Deputy?”  
  
“Very much,” Rook breathed, sliding her hands along her chest, tugging tantalizingly at her bra and feeling a nipple slip free briefly. “I’d like to feel it more than see it, though.”  
  
Joseph sighed. “Lustful as well as wrathful and prideful. Probably more so than either, from the looks of it. I suppose ministering to you is the only solution.”  
  
Rook pouted. “You really think so?”  
  
“Oh, yes. You’ve earned it, my child.”  
  
She whined as he took himself into hand and lined up with her entrance, pushing in so, _so_ slowly until he was in to the hilt. Rook clutched at Joseph’s shoulders, back arching off the bed.  
  
“Oh _God,_ Joseph, you’re so-!”  
  
“ _Cut!_ ”  
  
**_Ding-ding!_**  
  
Rook dropped the act and let her head fall back onto the bed. “Seriously?!” She snapped. “Again?”  
  
Joseph groaned. “Marvel, you’re killing me.”  
  
“I need to get the shot from another perspective,” Director Guy Marvel called as he instructed the crew on where to reposition the camera.  
  
“Why don’t you just attach a Go-Pro to Joseph’s dick and save us the interruptions?” Joseph snickered against Rook’s neck, and it was a little uncomfortable because she could feel that laugh everywhere, given their- well- _proximity._  
  
“This isn’t just a sex-scene, Rook!” Marvel barked from behind the camera. “This is a work of cinematic art! We need a view from _every angle!_ ”  
  
“He’s still telling himself this is something other than hardcore porn with a few minutes of sappy romance,” Joseph muttered. “I’m starting to think we’ll need to stage an intervention.”  
  
“I’m starting to think I’m going to kick him in the balls,” Rook grumbled as Marvel started to argue with a few of his staff about the lighting, the camera focus, the coffee, the fact that they were threatening to mutiny over the lack of legally-mandated breaks. “Just pull out, Joseph; I think we’re going to be here for a while.”  
  
Joseph carefully pulled out, and then flopped down on the bed beside her. “Probably just as well- I’m getting sore. There’s a reason they warn people to call a doctor if you can’t shake an erection.”  
  
“I thought shaking it was the solution.”  
  
“Oh, you’re funny.”  
  
Rook glanced at Marvel, still arguing with some of the crew, and then to Joseph. “You still wearing your watch?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
Joseph turned his wrist to look, and his eyes rolled shut. “Late enough that if I don’t get rid of this erection soon, I’m going to be spending the rest of the night in the emergency room.”  
  
Rook’s eyebrows popped up, and she propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Joseph urgently. “Then get rid of it.”  
  
Joseph frowned, shooting a look at Marvel. “But-”  
  
Rook leaned in close and hissed, “Joseph, he is going to keep us here all night. He is going to make us run through this shit again and again and again. We’re going to have to fuck so much it’s not gonna be fun anymore, and I _know_ you don’t want that. Also, we’re going to have to do that cringey, blasphemous, poorly-written daddy-kink shit that comes at the end of this sex scene and I am not mentally or emotionally prepared for that after today. If you just jack off and can’t get hard again then we’ll simply _have_ to call it quits for the night. _Do it._ ”  
  
Joseph shook his head, looking vaguely bewildered as he took himself in hand, one eye on the crew just in case. “Somehow, this is more awkward than when the cameras are on.”  
  
“I know.” Rook scooted over, put her head on Joseph’s shoulder and a hand on his stomach. “Want me to talk dirty to you?”  
  
“That would make it worse.”  
  
“I could run through the cringey daddy-kink lines if it helps.”  
  
“It would not.”  
  
“They’re awesome in a kind of fucked up way. I can only imagine how many religious people are gonna lose their shit when this comes out, if it ever does, because equating a man to God, calling him ‘daddy’ and then asking him to pound your ass is probably the fastest way to Hell.”  
  
“Do you _want_ me to get off?” Joseph asked incredulously. “Because if you keep talking about this I won’t be able to.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll shut up.” She kept her hand on his stomach though, rubbing it up and down gently and feeling him shiver as a result. Rook was lucky to have ended up on this particular project with Joseph; he was a thoroughly normal (if slightly mysterious and highly private) guy and that was a nice balance to working with a director like Guy Marvel. She was kind of hoping that once the majority of the filming was over that he might be open to getting dinner with her.  
  
(Rook was nervous about that, yet _not_ nervous about letting him fuck her every day on set. What are priorities?)  
  
“Shit,” Joseph breathed, hips jerking slightly on the bed, muscles tensing under her hand. “They’re not looking, are they?”  
  
Rook glanced over. “No, but hurry; looks like the argument’s winding down.” It looked like Marvel’s PA had walked off, and one of the camera-guys too, but he’d worked with less before.  
  
“Come here,” Joseph said, and Rook grinned before rolling on top of him, feeling his cock brush against her belly. She kissed him as he finished himself off, feeling semen splatter on her stomach and ribs. He groaned, going slack under her, and curled his arms around her back. “We should get drinks sometime,” He muttered into her neck.  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”  
  
Joseph and Rook jumped, and turned to see Marvel throwing his hands up.  
  
“Seriously!?”  
  
Rook shrugged. “You took too long.”  
  
“Oh, forget it! Fucking forget it! We’re done for the day! ARNOLD! WHERE’S MY GIN? I’VE GOT A BUDGET MEETING WITH THE STUDIO AND I’M NOT GOING INTO THAT SHIT DRY!”  
  
Rook and Joseph quickly jumped off the bed and started getting dressed. “I am totally down for drinks,” Rook said quickly as she threw her blouse on. “Just not tonight. Too tired.”  
  
“Oh no, definitely not tonight. But we can work that out.”  
  
“Happy to, _Father_.”  
  
“ _Rook_.”  
   
-End


End file.
